The Curse of Castle Town
|previousepisode = The Gang’s Early Night |nextepisode = Ramen Robbery }} The Curse of Castle Town is the sixth episode of the second season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang visits Castle Town for their annual festival only to find it is all going terribly wrong. Plot Two people were setting up a shop in the middle of an empty market, late at night. Behind them was a hill with a castle, overlooking the entire town. "Well, it's another great year of the Castle Town Festival," said a man, setting up a stand. "Yeah, I guess..." said the woman next to him. "You don't sound very enthusiastic," he commented. "I mean, don't you think this castle festival with knights and what not gets boring after a while?" she asked. "What do you mean?" asked the man. "I mean, maybe one year we should have a pirate festival or something," said the woman. "Or maybe a sci-fi festival...?" "Why would we do that?" asked the man. "If we've got the..." The camera zoomed in on his face as he raised a finger and said in a loud, echoing voice, "the Castle Town Annual Festival?" Suddenly, the stand behind him fell. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, rushing over. "Bummer..." muttered the woman. "I get the feeling that you're being sarcastic," the man replied. He got to fixing the stand. "Can you help me with this?" he asked, picking up a some fallen merchandise. He looked around, but nobody else was anywhere to be seen. "Linda?" Suddenly, a laugh echoed as a shadowy figure ran by. "Linda?" he asked, dropping the merchandise. "Is that you?" There was no reply. He turned around and saw a young girl, facing away from him. She was surrounded by smoke and was wearing a green cape. Her hair was a ghostly shade of white. "Linda?" he asked. "Is that you in some sort of... elaborate costume?" The girl slowly turned around only to reveal she had no face. The man's eyes widened. She laughed and ran towards him. The man screamed as it cut to black. ... The Mystery Machine is driving along an open country road on a warm, breezy day. "Fred," said Velma. "Do you mind telling us where we're going?" "If I told you," said Fred. "It wouldn't be a surprise for Scooby's birthday!" "It's not my birthday," said Scooby, sounding unconvinced. Fred turned on the radio at max volume. "What? I can't here you Scoob." "Like, you don't need to hear to be able to listen," said Shaggy, popping up from the back. "True words," said Scooby. Daphne looked back and noticed they were wearing robes. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. "Like, Scoob and I have taken up meditation," said Shaggy. "Not only will it help us conquer fear, we're also hoping it'll make us hungrier." "We'll eat YOUR second helping," said Scooby, licking his lips. "Excuse me?" asked Velma. "I can't hear anything." She turned off the radio. "Back to your surprise," began Velma. "Where are we going?" "Oh, don't worry about it Velma," said Daphne. "Loosen up! See where life takes you and enjoy every new experience." "Of course, by life, you mean me," said Fred. "Oh, don't be silly Fred," said Daphne. "You may be the one taking us somewhere, but life is what is taking you there." "That doesn't make sense," said Fred. "Watch the road!" exclaimed Velma. Everybody turned to the window only to see a farmer right in front of the van. Fred slammed on the brakes, causing the van to stop only inches in front of the farmer. Fred rolled down the window. "Sorry sir!" he called. "No problem son," he said. "Happens every Tuesday..." He walked off. "What an interesting person," said Daphne. "Fate brought us together at this exact point in time so we could meet!" "Like, can you guys be quiet?" asked Shaggy. "Scooby and I are trying to meditate." "We're naturals," said Scooby. "Fred, you seriously need to tell us where we're going," said Velma. They all started babbling at him at once. Fred sighed and turned on the radio and kept driving. "I can't hear you guys!" he called. "I promise you're going to love it!" ... Soon, the van was pulling into a parking lot. "Surprise!" exclaimed Fred, turning off the radio. "We made it to Castle Town for the Annual Castle Town Festival?" "Festival?" asked Daphne. "I love festivals!" "Yeah," said Fred. "I'm glad you're excited Daphne." "I'll come I guess," said Velma. "Great," said Fred. He looked towards Scooby and Shaggy. "They have lots of food. There's even a big feast in the morning!" "Like, that's neat," said Shaggy. Everybody stared at him and Scooby. "Are you... coming?" asked Fred. "We're cool," said Scooby. "Wait... you guys aren't hungry?" asked Velma. "Like, why would we be hungry?" asked Shaggy. "We're meditating." "But-" began Fred. "Shh," said Scooby. "My peace is disturbed." "Fair enough," said Fred. "I'll leave you two in here all alone." "So be it," said Shaggy. "With the curse," added Fred. "Don't be silly," said Scooby. Fred stared at them, baffled. "C'mon," said Daphne, dragging him out. Fred opened the back door of the van. "You guys sure?" he asked. "Absolutely," said Scooby. He, Daphne, and Velma walked off, forgetting to close the back. "I... I hope they're okay," said Fred. "They'll be fine," said Daphne. "It's not like there's actually a curse, right?" "Actually," said Velma, who was holding a book on the history of Castle Town. "There is! Hundreds of years ago in the first Castle Town Festival, there was a little girl named Lizzy Irving. At the feast, a fire broke out and everybody ran out. Somehow, Lizzy got stuck and was killed. Legend says her ghost still haunts Castle Town till this very day." She looked up at Fred and Daphne who were staring at her. "Why do you have that book?" asked Fred. "What do you mean?" asked Velma. "I mean, you didn't know we were going to Castle Town," said Fred. "Oh please," said Velma. "There are only just over 16,300 towns in the United States. I have books for every occasion." "Right," said Fred. They kept walking. "Wow guys," said Daphne, spotting a stand selling stuffed animals. "That stuffed animal looks like Fred!" "That's a squirrel!" argued Fred. "It's totally fate that we stumbled across this first," said Daphne, running over and grabbing the squirrel. "How much for this?" "That'll be $19.99," said the man at the stand. As Daphne paid for it, Velma looked around. "I'm going to go see if I can learn anything about the history of this town that isn't mentioned in my book," said Velma, walking off. Fred shrugged and followed her. Back in the van, Scooby and Shaggy were peacefully meditating when suddenly, smoke began to fill the van. "Like, you smell something Scoob?" asked Shaggy. "Smells like smoke," said Scooby, sniffing the air. "Like, is this worth interrupting our meditation to investigate?" asked Shaggy. "Only briefly," said Scooby. The two buddies opened their eyes and turned around only to see a girl wearing a green cape looking down at the ground. "Greetings individual," said Scooby. "Like, are you here for our meditation classes?" asked Scooby. The girl slowly looked up to reveal she had no face. "Like, maybe we should put this meditation thing off..." "I second that," said Scooby. The two buddies screamed and bolted out of the van. The girl laughed and gave chase. Scooby and Shaggy started running towards the festival but turned right and ran into the forest. She followed. They ducked behind a tree. The girl slowly approached. Just as she was about to grab them, Scoob and Shag leapt out wearing knight armor. "Hello," said Shaggy. "I am the Good Knight." "No, no," said Scooby. "I am the Good Knight. He is the Bad Knight. "He is the Bad Knight," said Shaggy. "He wants you to believe I am the Bad Night, but I am actually... the Good Knight." "Don't trust him," said Scooby. "He is a hooligan." The ghost looked between them, confused. "Not sure who to trust, eh?" asked Shaggy. "Don't worry, we'll leave it up to you. Just sit down right here and think about it." She sat down in the forest looked into the distance. "Yes, just like that," said Shaggy. "Look into the distance and contemplate this." "Focus," said Scooby. "Do not turn around." The two buddies bolted off. The girl sat there for a moment, before standing up and realizing they were gone. She roared, as smoke rose up around her. When it cleared, she was gone. ... Meanwhile, Fred and Velma were wandering through the festival, when suddenly, they came to a stop in front of several knocked down stands. The man from last night was talking to the police. A middle-aged man with black hair and a tuxedo was watching these events. "She attacked me just then!" exclaimed the man from last night. "Officers," said the man with the tuxedo. "This is surely nothing to worry about. Linda must have done all this because she was sick of the festival. Our friend Jonas here was just seeing things. Simple as that." "I wasn't seeing things, I swear," said Jonas. "Sorry Jonas, but Mr. Angle is probably right. You just got spooked, with all the legends of the curse and all," said a policeman. "We'll keep an eye out though," said the other. The two policemen got into a car and drove up. "I swear, I'm not making this up!" exclaimed Jonas, running after them. "The ghost of Lizzy Irving is real!" "Ghost of Lizzy Irving?" asked Fred. "That sounds like a mystery!" "Here we go again," said Velma. Fred walked over. "Excuse me my good man," said Fred. "I heard there was some trouble here." "And you are?" asked Mr. Angle. "Fred Jones, greatest detective alive," he said, shaking the man's hand. "Who might you be?" "Marcus Angle, owner of this festival," he said. "But if you're talking about Jonas, I'm afraid you're mistaken. He thinks the curse surrounding this town is real, but in reality, it's just a bunch of nonsense. Now why don't you have fun and enjoy the festival instead?" "Oh, that I will most certainly do," said Fred, nodding. "Where may I reach you, just in case?" "My office is down there," said Mr. Angle, pointing to a small shed down by the woods. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work." He walked off. "We need to find the others so that we can split up and look for clues," said Fred. "Why shouldn't we just look for clues?" asked Velma. "I mean, we've already split up..." "We can't just do things out of order," said Fred. "That will completely ruin my schedule. C'mon." He walked off. Velma followed. ... Daphne was walking through the festival, when suddenly, she bumped into Shaggy and Scooby who were running for their lives. They all crashed into each other, tumbling into a stand. It collapsed. "Oh no!" said a voice. A young woman with blue hair wearing an old looking medieval costume walks over. "Not again..." "Sorry," exclaimed Daphne, standing up. "I guess it was meant to be..." "Um... yep..." she muttered, walking over to the stand and setting it back up. "Like, Daph!" exclaimed Shaggy. "We just saw a ghost!" "A ghost?" asked Fred, as he and Velma walked over. "Surely you don't mean the ghost of Lizzy Irving." "Don't know who that is bub," said Scooby. "Lizzy Irving? She was a girl who died at the first Castle Festival hundreds of years ago. It's pretty sad..." said the young woman. She looked off sadly, but then suddenly turned back to them smiling. She held out a stack of green capes. "Wanna buy an accurate recreation of her cape?" "No," said Fred. "Oh," she said. "You... you sure?" "Yep," said Fred. He then turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "Where did you see the ghost?" "Like, in the Mystery Machine," said Shaggy. "She chased us into the forest, but we got away." "Using sheer talent," added Scooby. Velma turned to the stand. "Hey, are these all accurate recreations of the clothes people have worn in Castle Town throughout its history?" "Oh, yeah," said the young woman. "I've always loved the history of this town. It's fascinating. My aunt used to tell me crazy stories and..." Her voice trailed off as Mr. Angle walked over. "Sibyl," he said. "You need to stop selling those capes." He pointed to the accurate recreation of Lizzy Irving's green cape. "But why?" she asked. "These are the only thing I've been able to sell... ever!" "Because, this festival is failing even worse than last year," he said. "We can't let anybody be reminded of this curse! In fact, we have to remove proof it even exists." "Good luck with that," said Scooby, sarcastically. "Like, no kidding," said Shaggy. "We actually saw the ghost!" "Oh, this is terrible," said Mr. Angle. "I might have to end the festival for good!" He walked off, looking concerned. "Sybil," said Velma. "Is there anything else you can tell us about Lizzy Irving that we may not already know?" "Um... maybe," she said. "I don't know. If you want you can come to the castle later and I'll give you a book on it." "That'd be great, thanks," said Velma. "In the meantime, we should look for clues around here," said Fred. "Let's split up, gang. Velma and I will check out Mr. Angle's office. Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, you guys investigate the woods. We'll meet back here in an hour." ... Soon, Fred and Velma were walking up to Mr. Angle's office. Velma listened at the door for a moment. "He's gone," said Velma. They walked inside and began snooping around. Fred picked up a sheet of paper off the desk. "Get a load of this. He's planning on buying the castle and turning it into part of the festival!" "And look," said Velma, pulling a green cape from a drawer. "He's got one of Lizzy Irving's capes." Suddenly, they could hear footsteps approaching from outside. "Quick, hide!" exclaimed Fred. He leapt into the trash can. Velma hid in a drawer. Mr. Angle walked in along with a man with blonde hair and red sunglasses. "For the last time, Terry," said Mr. Angle. "My no is final. I have big plans for this festival." "What?" asked Terry. "Planning on going out of business?" "No!" exclaimed Mr. Angle, sounding frustrated. "Whatever," said Terry. "My offer's still open. If you wanna sell me the land, just give me a call." Mr. Angle pushed him out and closed the door. He walked over to his desk and picked up the piece of paper showing his plans to buy the castle. He threw it into the trash can and stormed out. Fred stepped out from the trash can, spilling paper everywhere. He put it back as Velma climbed out of the drawer. "Let's scram," said Velma. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne were wandering through the forest. "Like, you know, when there's no ghost this is actually a pretty good meditation spot," said Shaggy. "Top ten for sure," agreed Scooby. "Don't you guys see?" asked Daphne. "Fate, life! It led you to come to this realization. Can't you feel it?" Scooby and Shaggy stopped and closed their eyes. "I can feel it," nodded Shaggy. "Fate," said Scooby, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, they saw a woman wearing a camouflage suit running past them, taking pictures. "What are you doing?" asked Scooby. "Shh," she said. "Don't tell anybody you saw me." "Who are you?" asked Daphne. "Jenny Davis," she said. "Greatest hater of Castle Town alive. I'm taking pictures of it... so I can burn them!" Scooby and Shaggy yelped and leapt back. "But don't tell anybody," she said. "You know... secrets." She scurried off. ... Soon, the gang had met back up and told each other their stories. It was starting to get late. "Well, I guess the next best place to look for clues would be the castle itself," said Fred. "Great," said Daphne. "So long as it's not a forced choice, and fate led you to make it!" "Daphne," said Fred, sounding annoyed. "I refuse to believe fate is in control of my actions." "Ah, yet it is fate that made you say that," said Daphne. They walked to the Mystery Machine and drove off. Soon, the van had arrived at the castle. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as rain began to pour. "Well, let's go," said Fred. Scooby and Shaggy opened their eyes. "Like, I'm not afraid," said Shaggy. "Fear is for the weak," agreed Scooby. "And meditation has made us strong," said Shaggy. The gang got out and walked inside only to find Sybil was there sitting on a couch. "Guys?" she asked. "What are you doing in my house?" "Wait, you live here?" asked Velma. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "So, you’re the legal owner of this castle?" asked Velma. "Well... no," said Sybil. "But this castle's abandoned anyway... nobody's gonna check, right?" "I guess...?" said Fred. "Oh, by the way," said Sybil, walking over. "Here's a book I found on the curse." She handed it to Velma. "Oh, thank you," said Velma, taking it. Suddenly, a laugh echoed about. "What was that?" asked Sybil. "Like, that was the laugh of Lizzy Irving!" exclaimed Shaggy. "On second thought, I am afraid." "Let us exit," said Scooby. The two buddies walked outside. "Not so fast guys," said Fred, running out. "Where are you going?" asked Velma, following. "Fate tells me I should follow them," said Daphne, walking out. Sybil watched them go, shrugged, then sat back down on the couch. Scooby and Shaggy were outside, running off, when suddenly, they tripped and rolled into the forest. Then they got up, Lizzy Irving was standing right in front of them. "Oh no," said Shaggy. She laughed and started running towards them. "Run!" cried Scooby. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Lizzy Irving. She chases them through the woods, and they climb a tree to look away. She pulls out an axe and starts chopping it down. They scream and jump up and start climbing on raindrops. She roars and tries to run after. They emerge in the festival, and she sees Daphne. Lizzy runs after Daphne. Daphne hides behind a stand, but Lizzy knocks it over. Daphne runs from stand to stand, but Lizzy knocks them all down. Finally, she runs in the other direction and Velma and Fred run by. Lizzy chases after Velma and Fred. Velma is very slow and ends up chasing Lizzy. Suddenly, the music stops and they all pause and wait for Velma. Velma catches up and stands there for a second, before the chase and music resume. They run to the table where the feast is prepared for the next day. Lizzy lights it on fire and vanishes. They run off, but the fire spreads and the entire festival is destroyed. The chase scene ends. "Oh great," muttered Fred. The rest of the gang ran over. "What have you kids done to my beautiful festival?!" exclaimed Mr. Angle, running over surrounded by a large crowd. "Oh my, my life is totally ruined! I don't know how I'll ever recover. In fact, I'm going to sue you! This is terrible! The festival is canceled!" ... The gang was sitting in the middle of the Mystery Machine. "Well, looks like fate got us in the end," said Daphne, sighing. "Yeah, I just wanted to surprise you guys with a day of fun, but as usual, I became too focused on the Mystery Machine," said Fred, sadly. "And, like, our meditation was totally ruined," said Shaggy. "Bad vibes," agreed Scooby. "And this book," said Velma, holding out the book about Lizzy Irving. "Is highlighted and all the corners are folded..." "Also Mr. Angle's suing us," said Fred. "That sucks..." "Oh, don't worry," said Daphne. "I can take care of that. Luckily I have the kind of money not be affected by that." "Wait, Daphne," said Velma. "That's it! I know who is behind this!" "Gang," said Fred, standing up. "I have a plan to catch this ghost and save the festival. But we're gonna need some cardboard..." Soon, Scooby and Shaggy had just finished setting up a cardboard recreation of the festival. "Like, good thing we got this done," said Shaggy. "For sure," said Scooby. "The festival will live to see another year," said Shaggy. "Another ten years," agreed Scooby. Suddenly, they heard a laugh as the ghost of Lizzy Irving ran towards them. "Like, not gonna work," said Shaggy. "Because it was cardboard," said Scooby. They pulled a string and the entire festival came toppling down on top of her. ... Soon, the gang, the police, and Mr. Angle are all crowded around the ghost. "This better not be a joke," said Mr. Angle. "Oh no, it's not," said Velma. "Because the ghost of Lizzy Irving is really," said Fred, tugging off the mask. "Sybil!" exclaimed everybody. "Just as we thought," said Fred. "For starters, we knew the ghost was either Mr. Angle or Sybil. They both had the right kind of green cape. Terry wanted to end the festival, and Jenny hated the town altogether. It's doubtful either of them would have bought one." "But we also found plans in Mr. Angle's office to expand the festival into the castle," said Velma. "He was going to buy it; which Sybil was currently using as a house and didn't legally own. We noticed Sybil owned a book on Jane Irving that was highlighted and full of previously folded corners. She had clearly done her research." "But what brought it all together was when Daphne said luckily she had enough money not to be affected if we were sued. Sybil mentioned only having ever sold green capes. She wouldn't have been able to sell enough of those if the festival is only once a year to be able to buy the castle for herself. Sybil figured out Mr. Angle was going to buy the castle and wanted to ruin the festival which was already going down in recent years so he couldn't buy it," said Fred. "Yeah, that's pretty accurate," said Sybil. "And I totally would have gotten away with it if you meddling kids-wait, is it weird to call them kids? Because they're like... the same age as me?" The police started to take her away. "Is that weird guys?" she asked. "I-" Mr. Angle turned to the gang and started talking over her. "Well, thank you so much for saving my festival," he said. "And being kind enough to rebuild it out of cardboard! I mean, it's perfect! It'll do just fine! Only one question remains... what ever happened to Linda?" ... The next day, the gang was driving back. "Well, that was fun," said Velma. "Really?" asked Fred. "Yeah," said Velma. "Maybe next time I'll be more open to your surprises." "Great," said Fred. "Because I just found this great sci-fi festival out here!" Writer's Note Hey guys, I'm Decca03 (writer of this episode). I know the solution was easy but I still had a lot of fun with this one. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. Locations *Castle Town Cast and Characters Villains *The Ghost of Lizzy Irving Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Fate. Quotes *"I guess it was meant to be..." - Daphne Home Media